


A Book of Letters

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale tells God she's wrong, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Invasion of Privacy, Justice, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Requited Love, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Sort Of, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, but then explains himself, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: When Raphael is asked by God to simply fall and go to Hell, he thinks she's joking. She's not. Eventually, many millennia later, Aziraphale finds something that belonged to the Archangel Raphael. What will he find out from reading it? Then, what happens when Gabriel has the nerve to come after them again and Aziraphale would really rather not?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	1. You've Got to be Joking

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles:  
> The Book of Raphael  
> Letters to God  
> Heavenly Letters

"You need me to do WHAT!?" Raphael cried out in God's library as he was putting back one of her ineffable plans after reading it to carefully make sure that it didn't overlap with the Great Plan. He was privy to more knowledge than any other angel, though the others had no idea. He would enter the library through his own room, so as not to get caught. The knowledge he was allowed to have were things about the ineffable plan that didn't involve him, the Great plan and all the possibilities of it happening, and all of the fictional books that the humans would create some time after they've been created, which they hadn't yet.

Yet, even with all of that knowledge, he had no way of knowing why in Heaven she would want him to do what she just asked of him. "You heard me." She stated as she continued to write at her desk.

"I'm kind of hoping I DIDN'T hear you correctly. It almost sounded like you wanted me to help you build the universe, start time, and then when someone starts a rebellion and the demons are needed...you want me to just...GO with them. That's what it sounded like what you were saying. Lord, surely you're not serious."

With a sigh of exasperation, she put down her pen and looked up at him. "Brother, since we crashed into each other in the nothing, when have I EVER been anything, but serious."

He snorted out a laugh before he replied with, "When we're drunk off our asses."

"Well, we're not drunk now, are we?" She huffed.

"You also like to joke a lot, and you have an astounding sense of humor. You're not as serious as you think."

"No, perhaps not. I know that. I just...I don't want to ask this of you, but you and I are so very similar."

"Because we came into being at the same time. We created ourselves at the same time. We've both created."

"Yes, but it also was NOT my idea for the Alpha and Omega thing."

"Okay, I was a bit drunk when I-"

"-A bit means you had somewhat of a sound mind, and then as you stated the idea, you placed yourself as an Alpha and then spread the Alpha and Omega gene to EVERY angel. I'm thankful you didn't make set pairings, but explaining Alphas and Omegas was..."

Raphael chuckled low and dark with a mischievous smirk. "Go on, say it. You know you want to."

"Fine." She groaned. "It was a bitch and a half to explain, all right? To get back on topic, I am completely serious. I need you to be my eyes and ears in Hell. I also need you to be my eyes and ears on Earth. You'll be the darker side while the one I send from Heaven directly will be the lighter side."

"I don't understand the whole thing about sides." He groaned. "Why are there sides?"

"Honestly, I don't want there to be sides. However, if everything is going to go according to plan, there must be balance, and others will call it the side of good or evil. I've placed free will in them so that they may choose to be themselves, and therefore suffer any bad consequences they may breed with their actions or revel in the beneficial consequence of a good action. No sides, just...consequences, but there has to be balance, otherwise there'll be-"

"-chaos. Yes, I know." Raphael nodded. "All right, I'll go, but may I ask why me?"

"Because of that right there. So many questions. You ask SO many questions and I need that. Also, I would like to see you find love."

"I can't very well control that, Lord." He said with a sigh as he continued to put books back up onto their shelves. "You promised to leave it up to choice, and say that I'm fallen by the time that I find my Omega, hmm? What if they're an angel?"

"I'll allow it."

"That wouldn't be fair to anyone else."

"If a demon can love an angel, I'll allow it. I'll even allow fledglings to be born. Though...either side won't like that for their own personal reason. Heaven will claim that I disapprove of a lot of things, but...it will not be the truth. If you should find an angel you love while you are a demon, your love will be a difficult one, and you will struggle, but...if you really should find love of the romantic variety, it will be the most powerful and bonding love to ever be. It will survive against all odds IF the angel loves you in return."

"Well, that's just great. I'm going to be a demon and he'll be taught to hate and ridicule my kind. Not to mention a good old fashion smiting." He let out a heavy sigh. "How would they love me?"

"Not sure." God breathed out in amusement. "You're far too dramatic."

"Hmm..." He chuckled warmly, but the despair was steadfast in his eyes.

"Raphael, I can't speak for the angel. It's not my decision and I won't force anyone to love another. I hope for you to find love and if you truly love them...then you'll find that it won't matter if they return it. You'll love them anyway. That's the kind of love I see you having."

"Thank you, Lord." Raphael nodded his head before he chose to sit next to her in his chair at her desk. "What are you working on now?"

"Oh, just writing a bit of the Great Plan. I thought about a dragon coming down during the apocalypse, but no...I don't think so."

"You can set that idea aside for now and go with a Kraken. That's plenty foreboding."

"Hmm...yes, I think I'll use it, but you do know...I don't actually want the world to end, right?"

"Yet...you're writing that it will end in fire and flame."

"Hmm...but you know me, I'm always cryptic."

"So that means it has something to do with me. Fine, am I meant to stop the world from ending?"

"I refuse to let you know anything you will be involved in."

"Fair enough." He grumbled. "At least let me have the snake and the platypus."

"Raphael!" She groaned in agitation.

"PLEASE!" He pleaded with a fake pout, but it usually worked on her when it came from him. Not that other angels pouted at her. They wouldn't dare.

"Oh! FINE! But I refuse to give the platypus two heads. Your drawing was exceptional, but you made that creature look ridiculous, and don't think I haven't seen your creations for Australia!"

"Oh come on! Even you like some of them!"

"They're unique, I'll give you that, but really? Giant spiders?"

"If that's all you saw, I should just give you the notebook I drew in."

"No, I saw plenty. I'll consider them."

"I thank you, and fine, I'll agree to go to Hell, but...will I still be able to speak with you?"

"I'll give you a notebook to write in, and my writing will appear to you as I write. Until you have a safe place to store it, just think of me and it'll appear."

"The word of God wouldn't be considered safe?" He scoffed.

"It wouldn't be to you if a demon found you with it." She deadpanned with a stern look that made him flinch and nod.

"Understood, Lord. When I'm able to lock it up, then I will, but until then, I'll think of you and write in it."

"Good. Now, we've got work to do."


	2. An Unknown Book

An Ineffable time later, but mainly three months after the world didn't end, Aziraphale and Crowley agreed to leave London as it was a source of so much conflict and strife. So, they decided on a South Downs cottage. They also decided to move in the human way. Aziraphale took all the books they packed and began unpacking them in his own side cottage for the rest of his books while his favorites went into the larger cottage that Crowley was currently unpacking things into.

With a smile to himself and a full heart that he dare not release to Crowley, he watched fondly as Crowley walked in and out of their cottage. He wouldn't dare admit his love for the demon. He's hurt him far too much over the years, and he felt he didn't deserve him, but oh! How he loved him. He just couldn't and wouldn't tell him.

As he shook his head, he noticed a book he didn't recognize, and he recognized all of his books. "What's this?" He asked aloud.

"Hey, Aziraphale?" He heard Crowley in the doorway, and for some reason he felt the need to hide the book, so he hid it behind his back as he turned around. "Sorry to frighten you, I was just going to tell you that you should spend as much time as you want in here. I know leaving the shop was a lot for you. Since we already ate, you should be good on dinner, yeah?"

"Yes, quite. Thank you, Dear boy."

"Of course, Angel." He nodded his head before he continued to move things around.

"Well..." Aziraphale whispered before looking at the book once again. "...perhaps you and I can become acquainted." He sat down in his chair and began to read by the miraculously lit fire place. He only had one box left so it wasn't a fire hazard to light it, but if he was going to read, he was going to be warm. When he opened the cover, he felt holy power practically vibrating off of it. "Where could I have gotten this!? From God? Even after the Apocalypse?" He questioned before reading the 'belongs to' portion of the very first page, and from what he read, he nearly THREW the book at the door, but instead he reverantly whispered, "'This notebook belongs to Raphael as a conversational communicator between the Seraphim and Archangel Raphael and God Herself.' Oh my goodness! It...It HAS to be from the Almighty, but...what am I meant to find?" With that thought, he began to read.

_Dear Lord,  
_ _I will write in the way you asked me to for my own safety as well as others, but I also read the 'belongs to' page. A bit wordy for my notebook don't you think? And if someone finds it, who's gonna return it to me!? I don't think you quite thought of that. Oh well. I'm on Earth. Adam and Eve have left the garden. Your storm was beautiful and the Principality Aziraphale gave away his flaming sword._

Aziraphale felt his entire body go cold as he read it, but he had to remember that it was in the past and for some reason, God wanted him to read this, so he would.

_If I'm to be honest, I find him intriguing. He gave it away because she was expecting and there were vicious animals out. At least, that's what he told the serpent of Eden._

"Why...if God knew, why didn't she...? I have to keep going." Aziraphale said with determination as he tried to control how his hands shook. Then, he noticed that God's response was in bold and in golden letters.

_**Dear Raphael,  
** _ _**I appreciate you listening to my advice about how to write these. I will not apologize about the 'belongs to' page. I'm good at 'wordy' if you recall. If anyone finds it, it will be your own fault. You knew this when we agreed upon your assignment. I warned you of it ahead of time. So, Aziraphale gave the flaming sword away...well, I suppose I'll ask him about it after I clear my storm. If he tells me the truth, he's not the angel I had hoped he would be. If he lies, then he's exactly what I needed. Now, you have ME intrigued when you say that HE'S intriguing. You are aware of what he is, yes?** _

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Yes, I'm quite aware of what he is. When I was near him for the conversation he had with the serpent, I could smell it immediately. He's an Omega and I'm an Alpha._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** **_Is that all you have to say?_ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _If you expected more, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed._

"What a crude and brash way to speak to God!" Aziraphale whispered in shock, but he was mostly fascinated with how God was allowing such brashness.

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** **_I do expect more, and I'm not disappointed, because I know there's more for you to write. I can sense it in your writing._ **

_Dear Lord,  
If you can sense it, then why are you pestering me to say it?_

"Who the Hell does he think he is to talk to God in such a manner! Brave or stupid, which is he? I've heard of Raphael, but only enough to know his greatness, not his boldness." Aziraphale harrumphed in his chair as he shook his head.

_**Dear Raphael,  
** _ _**Because I want to read that you admit it. It's a large milestone for you.** _

_Dear Lord,_   
_What does it matter if I cannot have him? Yes, I want him. I want the Principality Aziraphale. I want to protect him and be his Alpha, but with my assignment, it leaves little time for anything like that._

Aziraphale's body that was chilled with fear and shock at what he had read earlier quickly became aflame with awe and a humble sort of embarrassment. "He...a Seraphim...wanted...ME!? How did I not sense him near Crowley and I? H-How strange."

_**Dear Raphael,  
** _ _**Don't be foolish. The only reason why there would be little time would be if you allowed that to get in your way. You helped me create the stars, Raphael. You were my keeper of knowledge and you know my plans almost as well as I do. Both Ineffable and Great. You and I have built Heaven together and incorporated many a thing together in Heaven and on Earth. Time? What a foolish excuse. Don't try and use that with me when you know that I know you better.** _

_Dear Lord,  
_ _I don't want to continue this conversation right now. I'll write to you when I am ready. Farewell and good luck in Heaven. You'll need it with the repairs that will be needed._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** **_Watch out for yourself. Be vigilant. Evil can strike at any moment. Kind of like a snake._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Thank you for that. It made me laugh. Farewell._

Aziraphale couldn't stop reading, he found this Seraphim intriguing as well, and he hoped to find some clue as to who he was in case he had actually met with the being and somehow didn't notice or if his assignment was to follow him as he walked the Earth.

_**Dear Raphael,  
** _ _**How have you been? It's been far too long since our last letters.** _

_Dear Lord,  
_ _A thousand years will do that to you._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** **_I know where you're heading, just...when you find out what's happening, please don't be too angry with me. I know how much you care for the humans, but...there's just too much hate, evil, and destruction. The balance has been damaged beyond common and hopeful repair. I have to do something and this is what I can do. Forgive me._ **

"God...asking forgiveness? Just who were they to each other!?" Aziraphale wondered curiously with an aching heart. Not for their relationship, but that God would need to ask for forgiveness.

_Dear Lord,  
_ _A FUCKING FLOOD!? OH, AND LET'S NOT STOP THERE! LET'S PUT A NICE PRETTY RAINBOW AS A PROMISE NOT TO DROWN EVERYONE AGAIN! Aziraphale told the serpent that you were a bit tetchy! This is FAR MORE than a bit fucking TETCHY! CHILDREN, LORD! CHILDREN!_

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** **_Save the children. They will be yours. Save them, raise them, and hide them in the belly of the Ark._ **

At that, Aziraphale dropped the book in pure disbelief, because surely he hadn't read that right. He remembered the Ark. He remembered finding Crowley in the belly of the Ark with twelve children of various different ages. With trembling hands, he carefully picked the book back up and continued to read.

_Dear Lord,  
_ _I saved twelve children. Aziraphale found the serpent with the children. It was unavoidable, but somehow, I think you knew that. I was worried that Gabriel's influence would've gotten to him, but he told the serpent he would help find a place for them. I will watch over them as you've asked me to, and I will teach them many things._

_Dear Lord,_   
_Thirty years later and my nest of children is empty. I am saddened greatly by this loss. They have all grown so strong, knowledgeable, and kind. They will be great people and have marvelous children, but my heart aches. How does one heal such an ache?_

_**Dear Raphael,  
** _ _**Time.** _

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Not the answer I was hoping for to be honest._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** _**The other option is something you've told me you won't consider. You could go to Aziraphale and become his Alpha and have fledglings. It will never EVER replace the children you raised and loved, but you will always have his love.** _

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Yes, I love him, but his heart is not mine to have. For now, I will play with my grandchildren until I become a myth of the family. Thank you for the family I had. I am grateful._

"Raphael loved me!?" Aziraphale squeaked as a blush rushed to his face and neck. However, he still wondered about the remarks of 'The serpent'. _'They can't be the same person...can they!?'_ He thought shyly.

_Dear Lord,_

_I'm drunk and lonely. How are you?_

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** **_Currently smiling in amusement, because I know why you're drunk._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Oh yeah? Why am I drank then, oh great and mighty all...thingy. Writing is hard when the world is swimming._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** **_You are drunk, because you had all manner of men and women throwing themselves at your feet, because Cupid got a hold of my wine, and though everyone was throwing themselves at you, you still only wanted one being there, but he wasn't. He's half way across the world._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Did you scold Cupid? Which Cupid was it? I know there's more than one of those bastards, and let me tell you, they don't depict your Cupids right at all. Look nothin' like babies with bows and arrows. The bastards show up stark naked WITH an effort just DANGLING in the fucking breeze, and a BLOW DART! You scold him? Why was he after me?_

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** **_It seems...you have an admirer, and yes, I gave him a stern scolding, considering he broke into my cellar. I stood him in front of his fellow Cupids and took away his ability to fly for a hundred years. Don't worry. The rest of them will only target those I request them to target specifically._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Return his wings._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** **_Since when do you tell me to do anything!?_ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Since FUCKING ALWAYS! We ARE twins after all! We created ourselves at the same time remember!? I'm God too, but no one knows...SHHH!_

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** **_YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WRITE THAT DOWN YOU COMPLETE BAFOON! EVERYTHING YOU WRITE IS PERMANENT! You're giving me a migraine._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _You ARE a migraine._

"Raphael is God's TWIN!?" Aziraphale squeaked as his heart hammered in his chest. "God has a twin!? And that twin...loved and wanted me!? Oh...now I KNOW it's not Crowley, but I must know more about them."

_Dear Lord,  
_ _I'm not writing this. I'm controlling my thoughts and focusing them into the notebook, hoping and praying that you read this and this finds you! The library! The one that Aziraphale is in! It's burning! Let me get to him! Please! I beg you! Let me save him! Take my wings if you must, but I can't lose him!_

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Thank you. I rescued him from the fire. He was startled to see me, but once we made it back to my place, I healed him._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** _**You must be careful with your wording. If this got into the wrong hands the discovery of you being...well..you...would be disastrous. All the same, you are welcome.** _

"That's...But I thought...that should be impossible! He can't be, but...it was CROWLEY who rescued me, and I WAS startled to see him there, and HE healed me up. I-If what's written here is true...then Crowley is..." He looked up with a start as he heard quickening footsteps rushing towards his small cottage. Quickly, he miracled the book under the very cushion he was sitting on.

Within two seconds, Crowley burst through the door with a panicked look on his face. "Aziraphale! I...I think I may have forgotten something important!"

"Wh-What would that be?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't a notebook with black leather binding and cover with a green and golden snake on the cover.

"I um...there's a um...Shit, I probably shouldn't even be saying this, but it's a um...book, yes I read, too, but umm...it's mine, and...look, if you see it let me know, call me or something, I'm going to go back to the bookshop and my flat to look for it, but the cover and binding of the book is black and it has a golden and green snake on the cover. Thanks! I have to go! Call me if you find it!"

As soon as Aziraphale heard the Bentley start and take off, he miracled the book into his trembling hands. "I-It...It IS him. He's...Crowley was...Raphael, and...he IS God's Brother!" His eyes widened as he looked at the book in his hands as another realization hit him and made his entire being ache. "He...He wants to be my Alpha." Nearly without thinking, he opened the book to where he left off and he began to read once again.

_Dear Lord,_   
_I know that you know that I met and spent time with Jesus. Bright young man, but it was definitely a bit...strange...when I popped up, because I was supposed to tempt him, and he called me Uncle. Just how much knowledge did you fill that man's head with? Well, it's a moot question either way, since you saw fit to have him die most painfully. He was your SON, Lord. How could you do that?_

**_Dear Raphael,_ **   
**_His pain was temporary, it served it's purpose, and IT WASN'T FUCKING EASY, YOU COMPLETE ASS!_ **

_Dear Lord,_   
_I'm sorry, I just...it almost felt like losing you all over again._

**_Dear Raphael,_ **   
**_You haven't lost me. We write to each other, and sometimes I even come down for a chat._ **

_Dear Lord,_   
_You MOSTLY come down for a chat, and again...I'm sorry. Is he well?_

**_Dear Raphael,_ **   
**_He's seeing to my library and he's taking care of your legion of guardian angels._ **

_Dear Lord,_   
_Don't see how they're mine anymore, considering I'm a...well...since I'm not there._

**_Dear Raphael,_ **   
**_You're struggling more and more with your careful wording._ **

_Dear Lord,_   
_I'm struggling more and more with how heavy my heart can be, and I feel the utmost sympathy for you in your clouds with how Heaven has become. Until next time, Lord. I'm going to go mourn with Aziraphale in a nearby tavern._

_Dear Lord,_   
_OYSTERS WON'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! DO YOU REALIZE THAT I NEARLY MADE HIM MY OMEGA THEN AND THERE!? DO YOU REALIZE THAT I WANTED TO TAKE HIM TO BED, WORSHIP HIM, AND NEVER FUCKING LEAVE!? NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THE NOISES HE MAKES WHEN HE EATS! BY THE STARS, LORD, WHY WOULD YOU MAKE THEM AN APHRODISIAC!? If they aren't really then...they certainly are for me when HE'S eating them! FUCK!_

**_Dear Raphael,_ **   
**_You're the one so far in love that it encompasses the entirety of the universe! Be lucky that it is exactly that reasons that keeps Aziraphale or any other angel from sensing the amount of love you have for Aziraphale. Tell him how you feel. Confess your feelings for him._ **

_Dear Lord,_   
_Oh, right, yeah, I'll just do that! It's not like he's already forcing himself to spend time with me as it is! Oh, and with MY situation, I'm sure it'll be perfectly FINE!_

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ _Don't be dramatic. Do you plan to keep your feelings bottled up? You're about to go into a rut._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _I don't need you to fucking tell me I'm about to go into a rut. The OYSTERS fucking ESCALATED IT!_

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ _Find a human or a demon if you won't take Aziraphale._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _No. I refuse. I will suffer. I will have no one but him even if it means I never do. I'll deal with it on my own. I know and have been around him when he's tried to suppress his nature as well as his heat. His nature...since the Garden, but his heat...since he realized what was happening. If that doesn't tell me he doesn't want me, I don't know what does. I love him. You know I do. However, I will never force him to do anything he doesn't want to._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ _You're an idiot._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Fuck off with your oysters! I love you...write to you or talk to you later._

"He...He knew." Aziraphale whispered with a deep blush on his cheeks. "And I...not only did he know, but he said he refused to take anyone o-other than me, and after all I've said and after how I've treated him...HOW!? WHY!? That...that...INSUFFERABLE..." He let out a loving sigh as he wiped his tears away. "...that insufferably loving, kind, loyal, and patient demon. He continued to read with a pounding, guilty, and happy heart.

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ _I haven't heard from you in so long, and the last time we spoke, you seemed...quite caught up in something. Is everything all right? I'm concerned. You don't usually go this long without writing to me, and when we spoke...you seemed rather...on edge._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _I apologize for not writing to you for so long. I was tortured. Well...AM being tortured. After every assignment I take on, they drag me down to Hell to be tortured. They warp time to where it feels like a thousand years rather than a week or two, and I've struggled to keep my powers in. To keep from tearing them apart and boiling them alive with Holy Water, but it wouldn't BE Holy Water entirely. It would be infernal as well, which...might strengthen them, and I REALLY don't want them to figure out there's such a thing as infernal water. Um...Aziraphale and I...have come to an arrangement of sorts. I'm sure you know about it. It helps, and I found ways to keep them from coming after me._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ _THESE ARE THINGS YOU SHOULD WRITE TO ME ABOUT! I COULD'VE HEALED YOU!_ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Can't risk it. They'd notice, and then I'd get worse than tortured._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ _I know about the arrangement, and I approve. What are they coming after you for?_ **

_Dear lord,  
_ _Not getting enough jobs done. Not enough temptations. Also, they think I'm slacking in how powerful my temptations are. So...they figure...torture until corrected. Aziraphale is helping more than he realizes, and I'm never going to let him know. They also saw me being nice to a child and decided that they'd include pouring sulfur down my throat while they ripped at my stomach. So...I really have to be careful about being nice...to anyone. Even...or...especially...Aziraphale._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ _I hate what's happening to you._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Is my being a demon necessary?_

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ _Unfortunately._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Then it's worth it. I just...can I ask a question?_

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ _Of course, but whether or not you get the answer you're searching for depends on the question._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _Will I be this way forever? Will I ever be in Heaven again? Will I ever be worthy of Aziraphale?_

**_Dear Raphael,  
Y_ _ou said A question. I will only answer one. You will be in Heaven again. Although, the next time you're in Heaven, it will be in an unexpected manner._ **

_Dear Lord,  
_ _That is enough. Thank you._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ ** _**You're welcome, and as far as your worth...that's up to Aziraphale. I've also noticed that we're just going to come right out and write it. That you're the demon Crowley?** _

_Dear Lord,  
_ _No point really. No one has even suspected me of having any attachment to you, so why would they expect me to be a spy of sorts? They wouldn't, and I keep it safely hidden like we agreed. Not a set place to put it yet, but the first way to put it away...I do that. It's a risk when they torture me, but they've never found it._

**_Dear Raphael,  
_ _I love you. Be safe._ **

Aziraphale had to hold the book away from him as big globs of tears fell down his face. "T-Tortured! H-He was TORTURED and I never e-even...Oh...What have I done? I've been completely ignorant to his suffering!" After ten minutes of sobbing, he finally calmed down and wiped his tears away. "I shouldn't read any more of it, but...I must know what else he's said. If I...somehow killed...no...too light of a word...if I somehow murdered that precious love he had for me."

"I don't believe you have." Came a gentle female voice from behind, causing him to jump in his seat.

When he turned around to see who it was, his face paled. "L-L-Lord, I...that is..."

"You've lied to me once, Aziraphale. Don't do it again." She said before she miracled a chair across from his, but very similar to the one Crowley had in his office room in his old flat. "How did you get that and why are you still reading it?"

"I...well...I...I know I should've put it down as soon as I realized...as soon as I read the 'belongs to' page, but I was so intrigued. I wanted to know more. The things that weren't said, and I...well...I never expected to find out about...but I did...and...p-please don't destroy me."

"Sweet, Aziraphale. If I wanted you destroyed, I wouldn't have made Agnes the most accurate prophet to ever exist. If you want to keep reading it, I won't stop you, but something a bit worse than lying to me, is lying to someone you...well, I assume you love him."

"Y-Yes, Lord. I do, very much love him. I...I read...how he feels...or...felt about me."

"Yes, you did. You invaded his privacy."

"I...I never meant to." He said as guilt began to set up shop in his gut. "Curiosity got the better of me."

"So it seems." She muttered, but just loud enough for Aziraphale to hear the slight irritation in her voice. "Ask me whatever you wish to know about Crowley, and I will answer honestly. Well, other than questions about his feelings for you. I won't answer that."

"Who...what...is he?"

"He is my twin. In that aspect, he is the darker half of God while I am the lighter half. He can still heal and do a great amount of good. He can still harness holy power, but it will be a bit...tainted. Such as...the children he healed during the fourteenth century, when Pestilence was getting over a horrible break-up, the children lived, but they weren't able to have children of their own after that. When he tried to make Holy Water for himself before he asked you for it in the 1800's, he tested it on himself with me present so that I may heal him in case it went wrong. It did, and he was healed immediately with a wave of my hand. It didn't even leave a scar, but...we found that if he created Holy Water for himself, if he splashed it on a demon, though it would boil them alive, it would also strengthen their demonic energy and powers."

"Why didn't you just give him the Holy Water?"

"You really don't think I would send my own brother to Hell, where I know he would be ridiculed, scorned, and then later found out heavily tortured...and I would just...HAND him a potential suicide pill would you?"

"He said...he said it wasn't for that."

"He has never lied to you. Not once. That is important to know. However, I have also watched him lose, gain, lose, gain, and then lose all over again. He had already used the Holy Water by the time he stormed into your burning bookshop, but when he couldn't find you...he desperately wished he had some on hand. In his mind, he lost you twice. Once when you told him you weren't friends and that things between you were over, and then when he thought that the last thing he said to you in person was that he would never think of you."

"I...I've wounded him greatly. I don't even...how can he even look at me?"

"That's a question for him. As me another."

"So...he's God?"

"No, WE are. Together we are, but I hold far more Holy Power than he does, due to his demonic grace. Like I said, he is merely the darker half. We are two sides of the same coin. Perfectly opposite, but also on a shared perspective of how we planned things."

"Did he...have any part in creating the Ineffable plan, or the Great Plan?"

"He did. A great deal, in fact. Everything that DIDN'T involve him. I never allowed him to see or work on things that concerned him. That's why it was such a shock to him when he received the Antichrist. He didn't know he would be the one to receive him and need to deliver him, nor did he expect for it to happen when it did."

"Am...Am I in trouble?"

"For what, exactly."

"Anything, I suppose." He shrugged his shoulders as he began to relax a tad bit more. It was a friendly, if not stern conversation with someone who was protective over their brother.

"No. You're not in trouble for anything at the moment. You did lie to Crowley though, and if you're in trouble with him, that has yet to be seen, because I can not and will not speak for him."

"D-Did he ever...take an Omega or...a mate at all?"

"No." She answered with a slight smile and a knowing glint in her eyes. "He has not taken any mates. He has raised children many many MANY times, and has enjoyed doing so, despite knowing the amount of loss it would come with, but no. He had never mated with anyone."

"Did he...really create with you? Along side you? The stars, I mean..."

"Yes. He an I created a great many things together. The stars...were his masterpiece though. I asked him to help me create the universe. I had not known yet what I wanted in it, but he knew. Light, planets, stars, elements, chemicals, different habitable planets that the humans have yet to discover, and much more. He knew the moment he stepped into the nothing with me. He instantly began. He painted the sky with stars, as he poured light and color into his nebulae. He sprinkled stardust into light, creating life of his own, and he invented many new colors that humans and angels alike haven't seen yet. The sun itself is made of equal measure Hellfire and Holyfire. The moon...is still a mystery to even me. His simple explanation was that he liked how it looked and he liked the idea of two beings circling around another in perfect synchronization. His favorite thing he ever created among the stars though, was Alpha Centuri."

"That...would explain a few things." Aziraphale nodded his head. "He asked me to run away with him and I-"

"-I know what you said to him. I was keeping a careful eye on the two of you."

Soon, Aziraphale heard the Bentley racing into the driveway, and he let out a heavy sigh. "I should go return it to him."

"Yes, you should. Tell him the truth." With that, she vanished in a puff of light and white stardust.

With a heavy heart, Aziraphale left his small cottage and found Crowley sobbing on the side of his car after the poor demon got out and slid down to the ground. "Crowley?" He asked once he was in front of him, the book behind his back.

"I couldn't find it! I lost it! The one thing I wasn't supposed to ever fucking lose and I lost it! You've no idea how important it is! I..." Aziraphale crouched down and placed the book in the demon's lap. "...you..."

"I must apologize, Dear boy, I...I lied to you. I did find it, I did know where it was, but...I wanted to...I have no excuse, really. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have read it and I should've handed it over immediately when you asked for it. I...I'm going to go back to my cottage for the night. I understand if you never wish to speak to me." Just as he turned around and took the first step, Aziraphale fell to the ground gasping for breath, because not only was his corporation being crushed under a heavy and warm weight, but also his true form that was snugly wrapped inside the corporation. "Cr-Crowley!?" He tried to turn over, but he couldn't even move. Then, as quickly as it had appeared and crushed him, it left and had him feeling emptier than he's ever felt. "Wh-What...was...that!? I-I'm sorry f-for reading it! I swear! Just...don't..."

"I-I'm sorry." He heard Crowley say, which was just as confusing as the weight he felt. "I...I had been holding that in for six thousand years. I wasn't supposed to...I never meant to let it out."

"What was it?"

"M-My...um...you DID read the book, yeah?"

"Yes, I..." With a grunt he sat up and looked at the demon. "...I read how you felt about me."

"Ngk! It's um...still...I still love you. A lot. A-And...when I saw that you had not only found, but read it, I...six thousand years worth of love sort of...broke free. I'm sorry. I'm not mad. You read it, and I...I had planned on you reading it, but...I am a bit hurt that you lied to me."

"You...still love me?"

"If soulmates were a thing...you'd be mine." Crowley gave a shy smile at that as he miracled the book to safety.

Aziraphale couldn't hold it in any longer, he rushed to Crowley and moved him so that he could lay the demon down in the grass NEXT to the Bentley. He slid a leg between the demon's thighs while he held him gently and reverently as he placed his lips onto the demon's. They both moaned into each other, and as they kissed the wind picked up in the cool night air when most would be far too deep into sleep to notice an angel and a demon making out in the grass. When they separated, Aziraphale saw that Crowley was about to say something, but he quickly interrupted the demon as he ground his effort down into Crowley's thigh. "Take me."

"WHAT!?" Crowley gasped out as he felt his own effort leaking.

"Take me. Take me in the garden under the apple tree in the back that I know you miracled to be taller and fuller. Alpha, take me, please!"

"Y-You...are you in..." Crowley stuttered as he held his hands onto Aziraphale hips.

"Yes. Please. I am. Now, let's go!" He ground down again to emphasize his need.

"Oh, fuck!" Crowley moaned as he allowed his head to fall back into the grass. "I won't make it to the garden."

"Oh, please! It would be so fitting! I want...I want to be your mate. If...If you'll have me."

"I want you to marry me, if you'll have me." Crowley scoffed out with a laugh.

"Yes!" Aziraphale breathed out through his joyful tears that decided to immediately make an appearance.

"If my angel wants to be mated...wait...am I your first?"

"Yes." He blushed with a smile.

"But...I thought...you and Oscar..."

"Never. Sorry if you thought that, but...he was merely a dear friend. You...since Eden, I've...oh, Crowley, please."

"If my angel wants to be mated in a garden under an apple tree, how could I, the serpent of Eden, deny him?" Aziraphale scrambled to get off him, but Crowley quickly scooped him up bridal style and took him to the garden where the apple tree was. Coincidentally enough, it was also where the softest grass was, and if the stars shone a little brighter, well, Crowley was sure he knew who caused it and was determined to thank her later. MUCH later.


	3. Justice

A few weeks of absolute bliss later, (because demons nor angels had refractory periods, and the two could just miracle themselves warm, unseen, and especially unheard) they found themselves having a nice picnic on the beach, where no one was due to the weather. "My love, when do you suppose we should hold the wedding?" Aziraphale asked as he took an apple from the basket and bit into it before handing it to Crowley, who gave him an amused chuckle as he took it and repeated the action.

"I was thinking on the one year anniversary of the world not ending...OR...next year on the day that we met."

"I like the one year anniversary of the world not ending, because when we met...we couldn't be together even if we wanted to. After the world didn't end...we became free."

"Yeah, that's good reasoning." They both felt a presence that made their skin crawl. "Hello, Gabriel." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"You vile evil corrupted thing! You tempted Aziraphale and bedded him!?"

"BEDDED!?" Crowley stared up at Gabriel in shock before he burst into a fit of laughter so hard that he was rolling on his back. "WHAT ERA ARE YOU IN!? HA!"

"Crowley, really, sit up." Aziraphale sighed.

"Okay, Angel." Crowley chuckled out as he sat up.

"You tempted him into sins of the flesh! You forced him to carry your spawn! You forced him to mate with you! You disgusting creature!"

"MY WHAT!?" Crowley squawked at the same time that Aziraphale squeaked,

"His WHAT!?"

"Oh-ho! You don't know! Well then, I'll just take Aziraphale back to Heaven, and we can be rid of the abomination before it's born."

Wrath like Crowley had never seen erupted from Aziraphale like a supernova going off without warning. All at once, they were thrown into a side dimension where they were still in the exact time and place of everything, but if anything was destroyed it wouldn't really happen due to the side dimension being a somewhat different place. It was a Cherub's power, and despite who and what Crowley was, he was honestly terrified that the angel he knew to be soft, nervous, fidgety, and old fashioned could hold such a heavy and dangerous amount of wrath and power. "I will not go back with you!"

"What is this!? When were YOU promoted to Cherub!? I wasn't notified! Whatever, come with me, Aziraphale. You're not thinking straight. The hormones must already be getting to you. We must rid you of that abomination at once."

Crowley stood and took several steps back as he watched Aziraphale change from his normal soft corporation to a large and beautiful being with several wings, multiple different heads, and far too many eyes to count all wrapped up in holy light he hadn't seen since Heaven was created, and that's when he saw it. Three glowing orbs that didn't match the white light. There was a golden one, a silver one, and a turquoise one. _'Triplets!?'_ His mind spluttered with an overwhelming joy.

"Aziraphale...now...let's talk about this."

"YOU CONSTANTLY BELITTLE ME, ABUSE ME, EMOTIONALLY BEAT ME DOWN, AND MIND FUCK ME TO NO END WITH YOUR GAMES AND THEN WHEN THE END DIDN'T HAPPEN YOU TRIED TO BURN ME ALIVE! THEN, IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD COME DOWN HERE AND SPEAK OF A PREGNANCY I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS GOING THROUGH, AND AFTER THAT, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME I SHOULD COME WITH YOU SO YOU CAN DESTROY MY CHILD! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IN ANY UNIVERSE I WOULD EVER HAND MY CHILD OVER TO YOU!"

"It's an abomination, Aziraphale! See REASON!"

"YOU'VE FAILED, GABRIEL! YOU FAILED IN YOUR JOB AS MESSENGER OF GOD, AND YOU FAILED IN THE ONE TASK SHE ASKED OF US TOWARDS THE HUMANS. TO LOVE AND UNDERSTAND THEM! THEY ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN THE DIRT BENEATH YOUR FEET! YOU ARE MORE LIKE LUCIFER THAN THE DEMONS THEMSELVES! HE RIDICULES AND BELITTLES HUMANS IN MUCH THE SAME WAY. SEE REASON? OH, I'D RATHER NOT IF REASON IS WHAT YOU HAVE! WHAT YOU HAVE, I FIND TO BE A HORRENDOUS DISEASE THAT WAS SPREAD THROUGH HEAVEN, AND I AM FOREVER THANKFUL THAT CROWLEY HAS CURED ME OF IT FROM TIME TO TIME WHEN I HAVE BEEN SPITEFUL AND EGOTISTICAL! HOWEVER, GABRIEL, I DOUBT THERE IS A CURE FOR YOU! I AM ABOVE YOU IN RANK AND ONLY SIMILAR TO YOU IN TITLE. I AM A PRINCIPALITY AND A CHERUB. YOU ARE AN ARCHANGEL AND A CHERUB. YOU WILL NOT HARM MINE AND CROWLEY'S CHILD! I WILL SEE TO THAT!"

Crowley felt a very familiar feeling of when an angel was about to smite...well..anything, and he knew he had to do something, because as mad as he was, he knew his angel would regret it some day. So, he stepped forward toward the light and gently placed a hand into the light, pouring a small bit of his love into the center. "Aziraphale, angel of the Eastern gate, Principality of Earth and Cherubim of God. Calm yourself. I am here. All will be well." Crowley ignored Gabriel's stunned and confused expression as Aziraphale halted his wrath and slowly formed back into a very familiar corporeal form without much effort at all, but his glare was still steadfast on Gabriel.

"How the hell did you stick your hand in a Holy true form and not even so much as get singed!?"

"Probably the same way I survived Holy Water." He shot back.

"That HAD to have been some trick! Beelzebub thinks that the two of you...mingled and...shared essences. That you switched corporeal forms."

"She would be right." Crowley stated flatly.

"You admit it!? HA! You must know that you're in a losing situation. Oh, how you are beneath me. I shouldn't even really bother with you."

"Ah, no, Gabriel. You're in a losing situation. I am above you in more ways than you can ever imagine."

Gabriel's expression twitched as his lavender eyes darkened to a cruel violet. "Watch your tone with me, Demon."

"The name is Raphael, if you don't fucking mind."

"What? Since when?" Aziraphale asked.

"Since you were asleep two days ago. She took everything back and I'm me again. Now, back to the bastard at hand."

"You can't possibly be...DON'T INSULT ME! HE WAS MY BROTHER!"

Crowley transformed into a corporeal form he hadn't worn since before his fall. He was slightly taller, more muscular, and his hair was down to his lower back in ringlets and waves of scarlet while his eyes were a soft amber with normal pupils. "YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE ARCHANGEL GABRIEL. I HAVE NO BROTHERS. I ONLY HAVE ONE SISTER, AND YOU HAVE INSULTED HER BY COMING HERE!"

"Y-You...You're really...but wait...how...WHY!? Why did you fall!? What the...and...what angel could I have insulted by coming here!? The spawn in Aziraphale are older than two even three days! So, you were still a demon, which makes them an abomination! Have you no shame!?"

"Shame would require me to feel guilty about something wrong I did. I have done nothing wrong."

"How or why she would raise such a...you're cruel! You RAPED him!"

"I asked him to take me." Aziraphale stated softly, but the wrath was still wrapping around him much like a snake, so Crowley didn't say anything further.

"You were likely in the middle of your heat. You don't know what you were saying. You were likely a desperate little slut that wanted-"

Crowley would take no more of Gabriel's slander towards his mate. He was a snake as a demon, but as he grew into his true form, Aziraphale and Gabriel both were shocked to see a large green dragon with seven heads, six wings, three tails, and eyes all down the neck while a ring of light was wrapped around all four legs. "You will not speak to my mate in such a manner. I will not have you speaking to anyone in such a manner. Aziraphale..." He said as he looked down at his angel's shocked and astonished expression. "...end the dimension, and at the same time, I will take the three of us to God's throne room. I will force Michael, Uriel, and Sandalphon to be there as well. A judgement day has come."

"Wh-WHAT!?" Gabriel shrieked, but before he could, he found himself, along with three other Archangels, Aziraphale, and Raphael the Holy wrathful dragon in God's throne room that no one has ever seen. "Wh-Why are there two thrones?"

Crowley transformed back into his Raphael form and slowly made his way up there stairs where God was sitting impatiently and massive pissed off. He then turned to face them and he sat down in the second throne. "No one is to speak unless spoken to." Crowley said sternly as he ignored the frightened and baffled expressions from the Archangels.

"No one is to interrupt anyone." Lord stated with an icy glare towards Gabriel.

"The four of you, along with many others, but mainly the four of you have failed Heaven and what you were each meant to do." Crowley growled out.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON A THRONE NEXT TO GOD!?" Sandalphon shouted, but soon regretted it, because with a snap of Crowley's fingers, Sandalphon was dragged to the ground screaming in immeasurable pain as he clawed at every part of his body he could grab.

"YOU WERE NOT ASKED TO SPEAK, NOR WERE YOU DIRECTLY SPOKEN TO! DO NOT CHALLENGE ME! I AM IN NO MOOD FOR IT!" He hissed before snapping his fingers again, ending the Archangel's pain.

"I gave all of you very specific instructions on how to treat my humans, and you have taken those instructions and thrown them into Hellfire. I had told you to love and understand the humans. I told you to be there for them. I told you to guide them. Neither of you did any of that. I do not need to describe your crimes to you, for I see within your hearts that you all know what I'm talking about. To answer your question, Sandalphon, he is on a throne of God next to me, because he is also God. We created ourselves at the same time, and we are brother and sister. I sent him to Hell to carry out my great and ineffable plan, because I foresaw it failing before it even began. He took care of Aziraphale whenever he suffered. He made sure he was happy and loved even if he couldn't show it or say it. He suffered willingly to carry out my plans, but the four of you treat my plans as a suffering in and of themselves. Nothing happens that I don't want it to. Six thousand years should've shown you that. The humans are my plans, my creation, and the four of you DARE squash my creation? You DARE speak ILL of my creation!? You DARE treat them as mere cattle or worse, dirt beneath your feet that has no significance to you? I am insulted more than I ever have been. Aziraphale is the only angel that has carried out what he was meant to do. He has loved, learned, and experienced humanity as well as RESPECTED IT! Raphael..."

"...Yes, Lord?" Crowley said as he turned to look at his sister.

"Why the sudden meeting? We were going to hold this in three months."

"Gabriel show up to mine and Aziraphale's picnic and...well...I'll show you what happened." Raphael waved his hand and a large mirror appeared over head to where everyone could see, and it showed everything from when Gabriel arrived to all of them arriving in the throne room. "That's what happened."

"Gabriel, you have been cruel. You reveal a pregnancy that is not yours to reveal. You call the fledglings in Aziraphale's body 'Spawn'. You call them 'abomination'. You continuously say that they need to be destroyed. You then called him a slut. You had no regard for his feelings, or his being. You have been cruel to him for far longer than that. I know that for a fact."

"Michael..." Crowley began. "...I know that you agreed to have Aziraphale burned in Hellfire and myself drowned in Holy Water for a crime you committed yourself. You fraternized with the Duke of Hell Ligur. I know for a fact that the two of you, as Gabriel put it earlier, bedded one another. Not only that, but you traded information back and forth with each other. It is how Hell has perfected their torturing."

"Sandalphon, you were one of the most eager for this war out of Heaven and Hell combined. You also secretly wanted Aziraphale's position, because you thought that he was lazy, slacking in his duties, and indulging himself in the seven deadly sins. Though, the last one is true, he has never failed me. You are a smite happy angel, and you have done far more damage in the past than I had EVER intended. When I gave you clear instructions, you went above and beyond, which is a BAD thing to do with me and what I say!"

"Uriel, you remained indifferent to it all until you got the chance to rough up Aziraphale a little bit. You wanted him to fall the moment you heard about Adam and Eve leaving Eden. You wanted him to be burned alive, but at the same time..." Crowley took a deep breath in before letting one out. "...you loved him. I know this. It's plain as day in my eyes and in Lord's. Your jealousy knows no bounds, and though your imagination can be beautiful at times...other times it, too, is cruel. I know you didn't want the world to burn. So, I will give you that, but you were excited and happy that the war would start."

"Aziraphale, you are not blameless either. You found Raphael's book of letters. Letters, which contained written conversations between he and I. You read it, and lied about having found it." Lord stated calmly. "However, Raphael was the one offended and he's apparently more than forgiven you." She then turned to Sandalphon. "Sandalphon, explain yourself."

"O-On what matter, Lord?" He stuttered.

"Your existence, how you've treated it, and how you've treated others. I should not have to explain myself more than I already have."

"I...I was just following the Great and Ineffable Plan!"

"The Great Plan and the Ineffable Plan are two different things. The Great Plan gains its name from the need I had of it. My Ineffable Plan was being tampered with when beings like Lucifer and his followers began to look down on humanity before they even opened their eyes. I needed something Great to fix it. Thus, the Great Plan was created. So, who are you to understand my will, my heart, and my mind?"

"No one." He whispered low as he looked down at his shoes.

"LOUDER!" She commanded.

"NO ONE!" He whimpered out as he continued to look at his shoes.

"Exactly. You are one of my angels, but you are not me. Before you all start silently glaring daggers at him, Raphael is not me either. He knows what I say and what I allow, and the same is said from him to me. I know what he says and what I'm allowed. It's mutual."

"Michael, are you aware of the meaning of the word hypocrisy?" Crowley asked slowly.

Michael flinched as she looked away. "I'm sure Ligur knew of the word. Tell me, did he? I'm sure he knew a lot more than words and tactics with you, Michael, yet you would dare harm another angel for the same. Why shouldn't I throw you into Hellfire?" He asked as he held out his hand, and the flame it produced was felt by all angels except...Aziraphale. Though, Aziraphale didn't want to guess as to why. He wanted to ask in person after this, if he'd be allowed.

"I..."

"Choose your next words carefully. I have loved Aziraphale since I met him on the wall of Eden and I have stood by and watched ALL of you make him SUFFER! HUMANS have a word for people like the four of you. Bully. It's a word for a mean spirited person who takes pleasure or joy in making others squirm, suffer, or feel weak. To think four Archangels would become a term humans have invented to mean a low creature among their species. Michael, do continue. Why shouldn't I throw you into Hellfire? I can make it last you know. I can make the intensity of it equal to the level of hypocrisy that you have reached, and not mention...you dared to ask Gabriel, who is older than you, might I remind you, if you could use back channels, when, as an Archangel, you'd know there was no such thing."

"H-Hellfire?"

"Or falling. Truly, the four of you are to be punished, but Lord and I must come to an agreement. Tell me why you shouldn't be punished, then?"

"I don't have a reason not to be punished. I've...tried to be as good an angel as possible..."

"...yet you would DESTROY another angel for the SAME CRIMES you've committed." Crowley carefully and calmly interrupted.

"I have not excuse. In the grand scheme of things, I thought-"

"-allow me to let you in on a little secret of the grand scheme of things." Lord interrupted. "IF you were all meant to just completely obey and unable to harness free will, you'd be no differen than an apple tree I've commanded to grow. It will do so, because I said, and it will grow as I expect. It will do as I say, when I say, and how I wanted it. A lot like a miracle, really. However, when I instructed, very plainly and clearly that you were to love each other, respect each other, and to love and respect the humans as well, neither of you had done those things, and a lot like Lucifer and his followers, you taught the whole of Heaven to do the same. The disappointment I whole within my breast is Ineffable. You've no idea the burdens that I carry. To hear my children, my mortal children, cry out for me in prayers. Some are selfish, some are selfless, and some are horrendous due to their ill intent. You've no idea the amount of prayers I get, because some of my humans pray to angels. Do you know why I receive the prayers that the four of you were supposed to get?"

The four Archangels shook their heads. "No, Lord, we don't." Gabriel answered.

"It's because you don't care about humanity enough. The power of a parent is a powerful thing. A parent...a loving parent...can sense when something is wrong. They can hear it in their child's voice. They can sense which tears are happy, and which are sad. They can sense when the child says nothing at all, if it is just boredom, focus, or sorrow. They can look into their child's eyes and see the silent plea hidden in the depths. They're hearts are open and ready to receive any heartache, piercing pain, relentless anger, or unbridled joy. They're eyes are focused on body language. They're body is ready to envelop the child in a comforting hug or playful dance. They're noses can smell when mischief is afoot...especially in the kitchen. They're mouths are ready to speak soothing words, encouragement, or a strict scolding. They're hearts, though? It is open and ready to receive anything. Any emotion, any painful remark, any defiance, any anger, any betrayal, any amount of love, any trusted secret, any confession, and so much more. They're hearts are ready and willing to listen and be trusted with their child's emotions and words. In a way, you are meant to be a lot like that. You are meant to look after them, to love them, to understand them, and to guide them. Let me tell you something, the four of you, Aziraphale's so called...frivolous miracles that you've reprimanded him for WITHOUT my authorization, they were all prayers that were directed at him. Now, yes, he does occasionally perform a miracle for himself, but those are the ones I get alerts about. Not you. You've reprimanded him, scolded him, and belittled him for his attachment to the humans, when he has done EXACTLY what I had wanted ALL of you to do. You can't hear the prayers sent to you by those that pray to angels...because your hearts are closed off and so uncaring."

"That's not true." Aziraphale said after her rant, surprising everyone including Lord and Crowley.

"Aziraphale, I've seen it with my own eyes." Lord explained.

"So have I." Aziraphale stated. "I don't think it's...uncaring. I think it's a lack of understanding. Sort of...like when a child is introduced to something they have to learn about. For human children, a lot of things have to be explained over and over and over again. Especially when they're learning how to treat others. Gabriel enjoys the clothes and the fashion that humans have come up with. Michael enjoys the way that they can bicker but still somehow find peace. She also enjoys the parades they have. Uriel enjoys the arts they create, whether it be theater or paintings, she thinks them beautiful. I've caught glimpses of how Sandalphon looks at infants. He looks at them like they're precious and fragile. They like and care about things mortal and human, but...I don't think...that is...to respectfully say so, Lord, I don't think they've been taught how to care, love, and respect for humans themselves. You can tell a child to do something, and they can hear the words, and even understand them, but if they don't know HOW...then it's wasted breath. I had the benefit of being fascinated by them from the start. I had the benefit to be around them and to learn their various forms of love. They did not. They don't understand why food is delicious, because to them...it's a strange human thing that they don't need. They've never tried it, so they don't know. Your statement was false, Lord. They do care, but they're hearts are only a closed door...because they haven't learned how the key fits so that they can open it."

"My, my, my..." Lord said with an impressed and pleased expression. "...you do make a valid point." She then looked to the four Archangels with a disappointed expression. "What a wonderful perspective from someone...towards the same people he was abused by."

"Aziraphale..." Gabriel spoke with awe and shame laced in his voice. "...why would you defend us? We tried to burn you."

With a pitied expression, Aziraphale let out a sigh. "Because I know what it's like to be defenseless." He answered, causing the four Archangels to fall deeper into their own shame. "I couldn't just sit and watch you accept something that wasn't true, when I knew differently. Much like Crowley couldn't for me, I imagine."

"That is Raphael." Sandalphon pointed out tiredly.

"Not to me." Aziraphale told him matter-of-factly, unaware of the way it made Crowley's heart soar. "To me, he will always be my Crowley, or what ever name he wishes to go by."

"Thank you, Aziraphale." Crowley said from the bottom of his heart.

"Aziraphale, in light of your words in defense to the four that abused you, I have decided that they will not fall or burn."

"B-Burning was really an option?" Uriel asked with widened and fearful eyes.

"Oh, yes, it really was." Lord and Crowley said at the same time.

"So, what do you think, Lord?" Crowley asked with a thoughtful expression.

"I think...they should live as humans. Among them, and with all of their weakness and downfalls as well. I think they should be forced to need human food, water, medicines, and have very human needs like bathing and using a restroom. I think they should learn what it means to be human at the very base of the word. Aziraphale is right. They don't know, because they haven't experienced, but they are far too old for them to experience it as you and Aziraphale have. They have to live AS humans and among them."

"I was thinking the same thing. How long?"

"Until I have a need for them. Once the need is over, they will go back to being human until I decide otherwise. It's not a punishment so to speak, but it will definitely shed some light on some things. They will have no access to miracles, and they won't be given anything aside from flats to live in, and jobs that I think meet their heart's requirements. What say you, Raphael?"

"I agree wholeheartedly."

"Good, then the matter is closed and judgement is passed." She snapped her fingers and Crowley found himself sitting with Aziraphale at an unbothered picnic.

Crowley took that moment to look at Aziraphale's belly, and tears instantly fell from his eyes. "Crowley, Dear, are you all right? Did I overstep in Heaven?"

"Triplets." He breathed out wetly.

"Pardon?"

"We're having triplets. You're pregnant with three of my fledglings."

"Tr-Tr-Triplets!? M-Me!? U-Us!?"

"Yes! Oh! I'll take care of you my sweet love! We will love them always, and they will want for nothing."

"They will be spoiled, intelligent, loving, and mischievous." Aziraphale remarked as he placed a hand over his belly while a stray tear left his eyes. However, another feeling came over him as he recalled how Crowley had acted while he was on a Heavenly throne next to God Herself. "M-My Dear..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Oh, well, I...that is...if you're feeling up to it...I would really like to go and um...be with you...under the apple tree."

"Ask and ye shall receive, my darling angel." Crowley said as he miracled everything away and quickly took Aziraphale by the hand. With the truth out, and with Aziraphale being so accepting of it, Crowley, for once in his very long life, felt truly blessed and content. He also figured he needed to send God a thank you letter, because he knew for a fact that he had miracled his book with all of his CD's and record albums. He put it there to keep Aziraphale away from it, and only one other being would've known that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is rather short and rushed, but it is like that for a reason. I have a lot going on and a thousand ideas floating around in my head. I'm happy that everyone has enjoyed it, but I'm also sad that so many were a bit...disappointed. Thank you for your lovely comments. I will...attempt to do better next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this one. Truth be told, it was going to end up as a crack fic, but um...it didn't turn out that way. WELP! I hope you enjoy! ALSO this is my first ever Alpha/Omega fic! I'm clueless in this subject...and yet I love reading it. :) Have mercy!


End file.
